


I Prefer Burgers and Basketball Over Time Travelling but Here. We. Are.

by fruitpunchsamurai09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou is a Dork, Akashi Seijuurou's also very scary, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angelic Kagami Taiga, Angst, Friendship, Haizaki-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Kagami-centric, Kise's a sunflower, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, Light Swearing, M/M, Somewhat, Takao Haizaki and Kagami friendship, Teikou Era, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, an annoying one, bc it's haizaki and aomine, but Takao doesn't go to Teiko, but it is when he's there!, perhaps some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitpunchsamurai09/pseuds/fruitpunchsamurai09
Summary: In which Kagami Taiga, Seirin's Ace, travels back in time (much to his confusion and chagrin). And like a bunch of time travel fics, he has to save the Miracles. So suddenly, he's the prince and they're a bunch of freaking princesses.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki & Kagami Taiga, Generation of Miracles & Haizaki Shougo, Generation of Miracles & Kagami Taiga, Haizaki Shougo & Kagami Taiga, Haizaki Shougo & Nijimura Shuuzou, Kagami Taiga & Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga & Midorima Shintarou, Kagami Taiga & Momoi Satsuki, Kagami Taiga & Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga & Takao Kazunari
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Karma hates me. No not the anime psychopath.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off of Making a Better Future by carriejack03. It's a dormant work, but please still support her/him!
> 
> I was also partly inspired by Baby Don't Forget My Name by kolbietheninja. Please support her/him as well!

"Ga...Taiga...Taiga!"

"I'M UP!"

Kagami yelled as he shot up at the sudden wake up call. He turned his head to side and quickly covered his eyes at the light streaming through his bedroom. The sun barely rose over the horizon and the sky was a misty gray.

_It's too damn early. Curse my stupid alarm clock...._

Then, he thought back to what he heard that woke him up.

_...Why the hell did my alarm clock sound like my dad?_

It couldn't have been his dad. He was in America, waking up at this time, going to his job as a consultant, and coming back home. He would tell him if he was visiting Japan, and it wouldn't strike him as weird if his father just barged inside the home (he had the key).

Kagami rubbed his eyes to get the sleep and haze out of them and looked around.

_What the hell?_

After carefully taking in his surroundings, he realized that it was incredibly different from his regular apartment. His gray coloured bedsheets were now black with stripes. The pictures he had hung up of the Seirin team, the Miracles, and even his college were nowhere in sight, and the walls were covered in posters of his favorite anime. In a panic he quickly clutched his chest and felt through his shirt. The ring was there. He peered over the side of his bed and found a slightly worn down basketball, proof of his interest in the sport. He then exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, and that was when everything finally registered in his head.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" And quickly, he clapped his hand over his mouth.

His voice even...

Kagami willed himself to get up and ran over to the calendar pinned on the wall to look at the year. It was 20XX. He had traveled around 7 years in the past.

This was no joke. Or perhaps it was and karma was bullying him for doing absolutely nothing wrong. Kagami collapsed on the bed and screamed into the pillow. 7 years. 7 years worth of accomplishments, relationships and hardships all gone. All of the memories were still there, but the bonds weren't.

His team wouldn't remember who he was and nor would the Miracles. Even Kuroko. He just wanted to melt. Yes, he could probably change the past and all sorts of things he didn't like when he was younger, but did he really want to? All of the stupid decisions and amazing choices he made led to where he was before this madness; in a great place, enjoying life. And yet, that was all erased.

Kagami moped on his bed, eyes glistening with unshed tears. He really couldn't help it. It wasn't ideal to travel back in time and relive all of the down points of his life. If he was in his first year of high school when this happened, he would have been elated to go through all of those challenges, facing them with courage and vigour. But he was in college. Only a couple of years had impacted him a lot, good and bad. But the result was something he wouldn't change for the world.

In the middle of his midlife crisis (and he wasn't even at the midpoint yet), a familiar voice approached at the door of his bedroom.

"Taiga? I heard some screaming. Are you okay?" Akito Kagami opened the door to see his son sitting in a pile of blankets, unruly. Kagami turned his head to the sound; it was his father. Right, he wasn't living by himself as of now.

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine. I just stubbed my toe against the wall and it hurts like heck." His dad sat down on the bed and looked at his foot. It wasn't red at all and Taiga didn't seem to be showing any signs of pain. He cast a glance towards his son who averted his eyes.

"Aside from your 'stubbed toe', I was planning to go out for breakfast today, so I called you. You think you have enough energy to do so?"

"Yeah! I'll get ready."

Kagami got up as his father left the room, footsteps getting farther and farther away. He stepped in front of the mirror and brushed his teeth. Afterwards, he took a warm shower, and while doing so contemplated his situation.

_Okay. I'm in the past right now. What the hell. Maybe this could still be a dream._

Kagami banged his head hard against the shower tiles, the impact reverberating throughout his skull. Once. Twice.

_If I do this again, I'm probably gonna lose braincells._

He ran what he knew in his mind. He time traveled to the past. Apparently, he had already met Tatsuya and Alex. But based on where he was now, he was in Japan, but for what reason he didn't know (They had a home in Japan as well). Kagami was going to ask his dad over breakfast.

Just for good measure, he banged his head one more time, ignoring his previous mental warning. After this though, he felt a rush of adrenaline, like how you feel after scoring the winning dunk of the game. If he was in the past, he could correct things and make them even better than before! Maybe this life would have some more spice in it (being the challenge loving person he was, the spice was never enough)! How did he not think of this before?! (Maybe because he was an idiot.)

If he hadn't had the fight with Tatsuya yet, it could be avoided! Even though it did play a significant role in their relationship, they could still maintain that bond without it. And then-! And then.......the Miracles.

Kagami replayed Kuroko's story. The Miracles were genius ballers but because of Teiko's motto, they were all pushed to become monsters. They became all high and mighty which really made Kagami want to beat them up, but after they were dethroned, they were okay people. He deeply enjoyed playing basketball with them. Every pass made, crossover done, shot executed; it was all 10x the thrill (not saying playing with others was not a thrill. Just playing the sport made him happy). However, even a couple years later and he was still seeing some remnants of those huge egos and 'you're too weak for me' and 'this is boring'. Even Momoi, who was just as involved in basketball as the others, had the occasional sad look in her eyes everytime they played. Kagami, as an enthusiast, hated seeing this. He wanted his friends to enjoy basketball to the fullest without those complicated feelings tearing them down.

He had to save them.

Then, he faintly recalled there was another person that attended Teiko, Haizaki Shougo. He was still angry at the bastard for punching Tatsuya and harassing Alex, but he guessed Teiko had a little something to do with his bad personality as well. Maybe he could save him too.

He exited the shower, steam escaping. He picked out clothes from his closet and threw them on. Kagami's hand latched onto his room's doorknob, and with a deep breath in and out, he decided and accepted.

He was going to save the Teiko generation.


	2. Kagami's Decision (Which he may or may not regret)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami goes to breakfast with his dad at some random restaurant (lol it's Maji Burger, like did u expect anything else?? The love runs through the family).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whenever Kagami is around his dad (or around a nice old lady), I'll be referring to him as Taiga but around his friends/ in school, I'll be calling him Kagami.

Taiga stepped down the stairs, filled with determination to make a change. He was wearing some plain black shorts and a white shirt with the NBA logo. His hair was tousled with a slight bed hair, but he believed he could pull the look off for a breakfast (Oh crap, now Kise's rubbing off of him. In a couple years he'd be wearing designer clothes _intentionally_ ).

"Taiga, I know you're excited to go to Maji Burger-"

"We're going to Maji Burger?!" Taiga pumped his fist in excitement. As always, Maji Burger was the truest angel that guided him through hell with their burgers. Aside from basketball that is. And his friends.

"But," Akito continued, "You're gonna need to wipe that scary grin off your face. Don't wanna scare the nice old lady next door."

Taiga stuck his tongue out in a childish manner and his dad ruffled his hair. "There. At least it looks more like you."

The two left, walking to the restaurant that was nearby. On the way, both kept quiet, but Kagami unlike what would usually be expected of him, was thinking. The cogs were turning in his head and his dad turned to him and good naturedly said, "Taiga, what are you worrying about this early in the morning?"

"A-ah!" Taiga was broken out of his state and was met with his father's face up close in a curious manner. "N-nothing, dad. I'm fine. Um...just thinking about Tatsuya and Alex."

"Oh. You mean those friends you made in America? The emo looking kid and the beautiful woman? You know I've always wondered about your tastes, Taiga."

"Shut up dad! And besides, they were more like family." Taiga soaked up these interactions with his father. In the future, they'd be living apart from each other, half way across the world.

"I know, I met them. They're pretty nice people...Oh yeah! You reminded me of something. We'll talk it over burgers." Taiga tilted his head in confusion. The father and son swung open the door, and the little golden bell they had rung.

Taiga looked over the menu, mouth watering at the food. No matter what age he was, Maji Burger's food was the best. Once they got to the front of the line after standing for about 5 minutes, both listed down their orders. Taiga had gotten his huge appetite from both his parents, as Akito put it, so they both ordered monstrous amounts. However, as Taiga was in his younger body, he'd have to decrease his intake a little. Not like he thought about this though.

"Oi Taiga, that's a lot even for you. Cut down a little." It's not like Akito doubted his son. He wouldn't! But really, could his 12 year old son really eat 20 burgers?

Taiga thought about this for a quick second. He can't be ordering this much in his 12 year old body. Even his great metabolism wouldn't be able to catch up!

_But if I don't eat this amount, it feels like I've lost!_

_Against?_

_A voice in his head popped up, giving Taiga a mental shock._

_Who the fuck are you?!_

_I'm your conscious._

_My what?_

_The smarter part of you. The one that has common sense._

_Oi!_

_Regardless, who are you supposedly losing against? Is it Aomine?_

_Yes! It's that bastard!_

_Is it really important right now? 'Losing against Aomine' or 'developing a body worth for basketball'._

_Argh.....If I'm being sensible, it's probably better to develop a good body._

_Wow! Sensibility! Who knew you had that?_

_Shut up!_

Taiga quickly shook his head and looked at the cashier in the eyes.

"Kagehito-san, I'd like 10 burgers!" The cashier knew about this pair. They were incredible eaters whom he'd taken orders for a long time before they're move to America. But that was about 3 years ago. It was a wonder how the little one remembered his name.

"Of course Kagami-kun. And you, Kagami-san?"

"I'd like 24 burgers." Akito smirked down at his son who pouted. His son could never beat his record, and he swore that he wouldn't give that position up. As Maji Burger was both of their favorite place, one they frequented, they had dubbed him the 'Burger God' or something along those lines.

The two took a sit at a window booth and Akito started the conversation. "I have something important to tell you, Taiga." Akito wore his serious face, which he only wore when it was of absolute importance.

"What is it dad?"

"I believe I already told you we're in Japan for a small vacation-"

"We are?"

"If you didn't know, well, now you know." So that was why he was in Japan, when he should be in America. That was when a sense of déjà-vu hit him. In his other life, his father had this same talk with him! If he was right-

"Companies in America recommended me to some big shot companies here, like the Akashi Conglomerate. The job offer is a great one. But, your input is also necessary."

"D-did you say Akashi Congmerate?"

"Conglomerate. What happened?"

"Right, sorry. Just um...nothing. But why am I necessary?" Taiga already knew why. If they permanently moved here, he wouldn't be able to see Tatsuya and Alex, only on an occasional trip maybe.

"If we move here, you won't be able to see Tatsuya and Alex at all."

This was a surprise. "Wait, wouldn't I be able to see them if I went on a trip?" Right? Like, maybe one trip?

"I'm sorry Taiga...but it won't be doable. A huge chunk of my time will be taken up by work and I don't want to send my 12 year old son on a trip alone to the States."

"But-!" Akito Kagami had a melancholic look on his face, eyes filled with different emotions "The only way you'll get to see them is if I reject this job offer. Aside from the fruits of the job offer, it doesn't affect me too much. You on the other hand, have deep connections to your friends in America. What do you think?"

Taiga clutched the fabric of his shorts. If they stayed, and if he wanted to save the miracles, he wouldn't be able to see Tatsuya and Alex until about 3 years. If he went back to the States now, he would lose a year of time that could be spent rescuing them. Also, his dad would lose the offer and he didn't want to be responsible for losing a great opportunity.

Nope! Think of the good stuff too! Like I thought, I could avoid the fight with Tatsuya! And stated before too, saving the miracles will become easier! The two decisions clashed in his head. What should he do? What should he say?

_What is my goal right now? What am I trying to do by being sent to the past again? Think of this as a basketball game Taiga! That one dunk that was sent flying back by some tall center like Murasakibara. Do I want to correct it? Yes I do!_

Taiga opened his eyes, his blazing red eyes meeting his dad's equally blazing ones.

"Dad, can we stay here?"

"Is it fine not being able to see Tatsuya and Alex?" Is it? Is it really? Maybe this is for the better.

"Yes. And besides, I can always call them!"

Akito chuckled and said, "Okay then. Japan it is!"

Taiga nodded and settled in his seat. This was why he loved his dad. He always asked him about these decisions. Just as it was over, trays arrived at their table, covered by a mountain of orange wrapped burgers. He would worry about the small stuff later. Right now, he had to devour these burgers.


	3. First Contact with the Future: Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kagami forms his first friendship with someone he didn't expect to see. Apparently, he's just as much of a fan as him towards Maji Burger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're wondering why Kagami's acting childish, he's traveled to the past and is in his younger body. Some of the mannerisms came to him.

Taiga finished up his 10 burgers when his father was on his 15th. He was kind of smug about it but then his father reminded him that he finished 15 while Taiga completed 10. He whipped his head to the side in a ''Hmph!'' and soon both cracked up in laughter.

Taiga took his empty tray towards the stand in the corner to throw away the wrappers and condiment packets. Once he reached, he was about to set his tray down when someone or something bumped into him. He jerked and jumped to the side, surprised at the sudden collision. What he saw however, wasn't what he expected. A young boy, a couple inches shorter than his own 5'5'' stature, stood there staring back. He had hair the color of casted shadows and slate eyes.

"Oh, hi! Sorry for bumping into ya!"

"O-oh. Um...sorry for standing in your way?"

"Why're you apologizing? And what's with the question?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Uh...okay then. Well, I gotta go!" Unconsciously, Taiga called out the boy's name. Of course he knew who it was. Those perceptive slate eyes were incredibly familiar.

"Wait! Takao!" **Shit**. What did he just do?

_Nice going there Taiga. Now he'll think you're some sort of stalker. Totally not weird._

Taiga's arm was outstretched towards him, and it faltered, soon falling to his side. In front of him, Takao Kazunari looked at him with confusion dancing in those eyes.

"How do you know who I am?"

"A-ah...That is..."

_C'mon Taiga. Think! What can you say? Hey conscious of mine! Help me here!_

_Because I'm feeling quite nice, how about you heard someone calling him that before?_

_That...That works!_

"I uh, heard someone call you that and it kinda stuck with me I guess? I remember names well." Takao nods in understanding. Then, he lights up and grins.

"What's your name then? It's only fair cause you know mine!"

_Wait. Is it fine if I tell him? In the other life, I met Takao during Interhigh but now....Will it effect me somehow? Wait, what am I saying? The future's already been changed the second I decided to stay here instead of returning. But what's weird is that I noticed him now and not then._

_Maybe that's because you naturally knew who Takao was and once you saw him...you just reached out._

_Okay, but what I didn't seem to care about before but now that I think about it, I don't even know how I got here! What's worse is that I don't have any memories of last night! What even made me come here?!_

_Brushing that aside-_

_No! Don't just brush it aside!_

_-Takao is waiting for you._

Taiga jerked out of his internal bubble and looked at Takao, who was still standing there waiting for his question to be answered.

"The name's Kagami Taiga."

"Well Kagami, as I haven't actually introduced myself, my name's Takao Kazunari. Nice ta know ya."

"Right back at ya!" There was something about Takao that just made everyone around him smile. Maybe it was his charisma, maybe it was just him. But whatever it was, Taiga was very much caught up in the flow. No wonder they got along well in the future, if at first he thought Takao was kind of weird. Taiga decided that he would ask Takao a fairly important question (at least he thought it was pretty crucial). "Hey Takao, do you play basketball?"

The boy's eyes sparkled, as if they were crystals. "Yes! I play basketball! Do you?" The boy clutched at his wrists, then quickly let go, a bashful look on his face."Sorry. Got excited."

"It's fine. I play basketball though! And I love it!"

Takao was about to speak when a voice interjected his thoughts. Both boys turned to see a woman calling for them. She, just like Takao, had black hair and bluish-gray eyes.

"Kazu! We gotta go-Oh! Did you make a new friend?" The lady's eyes smiled (that's a thing) while she addressed Taiga.

"Uh...I did, I think." Takao whirled towards Kagami and with 0 consent, starting introducing him. "This is Kagami Taiga. And guess what mom? He plays basketball too!"

"Oh that's wonderful Kazu!"

"Taiga!" While they had their conversation, Akito called out for his son. "We gotta go!" He ambled over to where Taiga stood, speaking with Takao and his mother.

"Well who's this?"

"This is Takao."

"Seriously? We only recently came here and you've already got a friend? That's great Taiga." Akito genuinely smiled. They would be staying in Japan for several years and if Taiga had some people to keep him company, it would help greatly. They would distract him from the fact he couldn't see Tatsuya and Alex.

"I don't know if we're friends yet or anything!" Taiga waved his arms frantically. It's not like he didn't want to be friends with Takao, but he didn't want to impose. Yeah. Imagine that. Taiga not imposing like the mother hen he was in the other timeline. Everyone had coined him that term much to his annoyance. Actually, they called Akashi a mother too so both of them were the 'mothers' in a sense. So, to the original topic, he didn't want a forced friendship. But, when he saw how Takao reacted, he couldn't help but grin back. Curse his younger body for influencing his own soul.

Unbeknownst to both the preteens, their parents already exchanged contact info for a later date. Taiga was somewhat relieved that he already met someone he knew. He would be able to see Takao's perspective of the Miracles should the time come for a match between them. He felt it would somehow help him in his goal to befriend the Miracles and drag them away from their fate. He heard from Midorima that apparently, Takao had originally held mild dislike for the greenette and wanted to beat him before they became teammates. Perhaps, they could become friends?

_What is this gonna be, a fairytale or something shitty like that? With everyone skipping and holding hands or something?_

Taiga shook his head in exasperation. Well, wasn't that what he was working for? Maybe not happy-happy hand holding, but a future where none of them have to go through the pain? Taiga wouldn't be able to save them from other problems, but at least for this one he would try. From what he concluded, Teiko was the root of the problem, and he would have to start there.

\---

Once Taiga was inside their home, Akito himself brought up what was on both of their minds. Not that he knew what was on his son's mind. He merely thought it time as the topic arose in his discussion with Takao Rukie. He flopped down on their couch and opened his laptop to browse.

"Taiga?" His son responded.

"Yeah?" He beckoned his son to come to the couch and showed him a list of junior high schools in the area. He scrolled down and Taiga picked out 'Teiko' from the blur of blue words.

"You know what we're gonna do."

Taiga nodded and spoke, "Yup. Here we go junior high."

Both father and son sorted through the list over the course of 30 minutes. As they were looking over it, another school stood out. It was the school Taiga went to in the other life. Akito clicked the link with his mouse and it opened up to a new tab. Okuto Junior High. It was the school he attended before, but now it wasn't feasible. He had to get into Teiko.

"Uh...Dad? Can I show you a school I was hoping to go to?" Akito handed him the device and Taiga went to the T section to find Teiko. He pressed it and a new window popped up, sleekly designed with blue and white color palettes.

"Teiko?" Taiga nodded in return. His father put his hand on his chin in deep thought.

"Sure! I don't see why not." Kagami cheered, which slightly confused his father, but he didn't speak. Only smiled.

"Looks like you're going to attend that prestigious Teiko. Hope you're prepared Taiga."

And that was when it hit him. Standing in the middle of their living room, with his dad staring at him.

Teiko.

 **Teiko**.

The prestigious junior high with standards as high as the sticks up their asses.

He had to get into Teiko to save them.

He had to actually attend Teiko.

The one school where **_grades_** mattered the most.

This wasn't very good.


	4. In which Kagami faces his worst material enemy: textbooks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kagami faces his worst material enemy: textbooks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs, kisses and a whole lot of thank you to EmyEvie, Namakemono97, Alinabarcelona and 7 guests for the kudos!   
> Thank ya'll so much.  
> Another thing is that my update schedule will be spread out a bit more. The sudden updates at the beginning was because I was incredibly hyped, and I still am, but I would like to spread it out more.  
> I will be trying for an update every week!

The school year would start in about a month. One long, grueling, perhaps hopeful year was ahead for Taiga, but did he care? Uh...yes. He did. The only way to actually save them would be to get in, so one week in was spent studying for the entrance exams which was in two and a half weeks from his starting time. He walked to a local library with a plan of getting some study material in mind. As he was doing this, he realized that he was at least 7 years ahead of the curriculum presented in the first year of junior high. Taking the exam would really be no sweat...if he was Midorima or something. He entered college on an athletic scholarship and even though his grades did improve somewhat, it was hard to remember some aspects (Who was he kidding-he's been using that one rolling pencil since high school to get the better grades. He had to swallow his pride for that.)

Taiga clutched at the door handle and swung it open, the smell of books hitting his nose. He had been to this library before, and although he scarcely visited, his feet seemed to have an instinct on where to go. He strolled through the shelves of endless books, searching for textbooks on his desired subject. After what seemed to be at least 10 minutes of looking and to no avail, his patience wore thin. Taiga collapsed in the chair with a groan. A nearby librarian, an old spectacle wearing woman noticed his frustration and approached him with a gentle smile.

"Little boy, do you need help?"

Taiga continued to put his heads in his hands. The old lady repeated what she said, and Taiga looked up.

"GAH!!!!" He practically jumped 6 feet in the air and then shook his head quickly. The woman, who seemingly popped up out of **nowhere** shushed him harshly and then regained her calm features. She was short and had combed back white hair, which Taiga could have sworn was tinted with pale blue.

"Where did you come from?! You scared me!"

"Child, stop yelling. This is a library."

"A-ah! Sorry." The old lady nodded her head in acceptance and then asked her question again.

"You seemed to be trouble. What do you need?"

Taiga thought for a couple of moments and told her.

"Academics, huh...Okay, follow me, boy." Taiga walked behind her as she led him to another aisle. She lifted her arm up, as if welcoming him to a new land.

"Here is the aisle. If you need anymore help, please tell me, son."

"Okay ma'am." He was about to re-commence his search when he turned to say thank you, but she was gone. "That lady reminds me way too damn much of him."

He brushed his finger across the books, searching for ones on math. He stopped once he reached one and pulled it out. Taiga settled down in the seat he originally pulled out and opened the textbook, ready to face his nemesis. He pulled a bandana out of his pocket and and tied it around his forehead as if he was Soma from Food Wars.

_Goddamn it the Miracles are rubbing their weirdness off of me._

He tucked the cloth away and slapped his hands on his face. He needed to start! He flipped open the textbook to the table of contents and quickly read the table of contents.

_Why the hell is this in katakana when the title's in kanji?! I can't read this!_

He got up and tried to find a translated copy that would hopefully be in kanji. This seemingly never ending process continued until he found himself with a tall stack of books.

Taiga looked at all of the books, and he could have sworn he died inside. These stupid textbooks can go burn. Maybe he could burn them. It was quite tempting to do so, but these were the library's property and he needed to study.

He pulled a ringed notebook out of his satchel, pulled out a black pen, and got to work. About 30 minutes later, he took a short break from just finishing a couple pages of history (why the fuck was history even necessary anyway? He wasn't planning on becoming a lecturer or something.)

After his break, he nabbed a couple of books and checked them out to take them home. Before walking home, he stopped by Maji Burger and salivated at the burgers. Desperately, he rummaged through his pockets and bag in need of money. He managed to procure 500 yen.

_What can I even get for 500 yen?!_

_A burger that's what._

_I ate 10 last time._

_This is a snack is it not?_

Taiga shook his head and headed to the counter. The cashier took his order, and after waiting for a couple of minutes, handed him his orange wrapped burger. He dumped the money on the table and the cashier brushed it into his hand. Taiga quickly swung opened the door and ravished his burger. Once he reached home, he grabbed his basketball and headed to a nearby court to play for at least an hour.

Akito wouldn't have to worry about his son being out for so long, as he knew his schedule for the day. This schedule would remain the same for the next week. Study. Basketball. Food. Study. Sleep. And repeat.

\---

Once the two week mark rolled around, Taiga was anxious. Yes, he studied. Yes, his father helped him. Yes, He played basketball. **Yes, he was prepared to kick Teiko's entrance exam in the ass.** And yet he still felt a sense of dread. Kuroko had always called him 'thick-headed' (although whenever that happened, Kuroko's grades came to show he was just as inefficient), and Riko-san called him 'Bakagami' which kept him on his heels for the test. He thoroughly reminded himself why he even tried for Teiko whenever he was about to go for another round of basketball. He had to save the miracles.

An additional thought that registered a week before was that if he joined their basketball club, there'd be tons of strong opponents. He allowed a feral grin to show on his face in joy of the challenge, the one downside being that he might be a bit stronger than them because of his experience.

"Kid, someday you're gonna be in a haunted house scaring people with that." Taiga snapped out of his trance at the words 'haunted house'.

"What about a haunted house?"

Akito dismissed his words with a shake of his head. "Never mind that, are you ready?"

"For...what? The test? Yeah, I think I'm ready."

"Okay, because we're going in about 30 minutes. Get dressed." Akito said while slipping walking into the kitchen to get something small but filling to eat.

_What...?_

_Wasn't the test...in a few days?_

"Dad, I think you have the wrong date."

"Hmm? No, they changed the date a few days ago."

"..."

"..."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"Whoa Tiger! I told you two days ago. Were you paying attention?" Taiga sorted through his memories and then one stood out in the flurry that was his brain.

_**-Flashback-** _

_"Taiga, they moved your test date about 2 days early. I know you might be stressed, but I know you studied a lot." His father rambled on about the exam, but Taiga was elsewhere._

**_I studied too much today. Way to much. I think I'll go play basketball. Basketball will help my mind memorize even better if I make use of that one method a barbaric greenette once taught me; mixing information and my favorite sport. Not that I want to ruin basketball with studies but it can't be helped._ **

_"Taiga, are ya paying attention?" Akito waved his hand to get his attention._

_He jerked up and immediately said, "Yeah!"_

_His father gave an exhausted sigh and asked to repeat what he said. Taiga couldn't. He gave another sigh and retold his words._

_"Understand?"_

_"Yep. It's just two days early. I can manage!"_

_"There's my tiger!"_

_"Ugh, did you get that from Alex?" A blush adorned his face at the mention of the endearing nickname that beauty had given him._

_"What? It's a good nickname."_

**_-Flashback end-_ **

Taiga reluctantly got up and headed to the shower. The test was today and he'd forgotten all about it in favor of more preferable thoughts.

He threw on a shirt and pants, making an effort to look somewhat presentable. He had already brushed his teeth before, so he ran a hand through his hair and made it look okay in his standards. Once he finished, he looked himself in the mirror. 

_Why the hell am I acting like this is some sort of fancy party or something?!_

He messed up his hair and loosened his clothes a little. 

_There. That looks fine._

A few minutes later, both settled into Akito's trusty Mazda. He twisted the key, revved up the engine, and the car sped off to their destination, Teiko Junior High. After what felt like hours to Taiga, which in reality was only around 10 minutes, they pulled up at the pristine school. The snow white of the building and the bubble-gum pink of the sakura blossoms made it less intimidating then it probably should have been.

Taiga stepped out of the car and turned to look at his father. 

"I'll be picking you up in a couple hours. Good luck, Taiga. You can do it." Taiga gave a confident nod and walked to the entrance in quick strides. The car drove away, dust and dirt flying in its wake.

Whatever questions they were going to ask, Taiga was prepared to attack back with just as much force. This exam, just like any other obstacles presented, was another rival. Another provocation. And he wouldn't back down. 

Not when he had much greater heights to reach. 


	5. In Which Tests just had to exist.

There was no denying the pressure and nervousness that crept up his spine when Kagami opened the iron doors. He walked aimlessly, as there was no way for him to actually navigate, footsteps echoing in the hallway. The lights streamed through the windows above, covering the tiled ground in white specks. He continued down some random path, noticing the endless trophies, medals and awards showcased for people to see. Might as well flaunt the goods right?

Kagami rounded the corner, and without watching, nearly collided into another person. He quickly sidestepped and was on his way to nowhere before the person stopped him. Her hand clutched his elbow, and her eyes met his.

"What are you doing walking in the hallways?" The lady's voice was laced with ice, to which Kagami quickly assumed she was one of the nutjob teachers. "Students for the exams are supposed to be in the other side of the school building. If you had read the instructions, you would have known."

His father had always told him that he should be polite to women, no matter how prissy they can be. Kagami kept himself under restraining order and tried not to insult her under his breath.

"Then uh-Can you please lead me there?"

"What do you mean insolent boy? I don't have the time to do it. Ask someone else."

Did she seriously expect him to say 'yes ma'am' and waste even more time trying to navigate the ginormous building that could somehow be called a school when it was more like a castle?

"Ma'am, I have to take the exam. Please take me there!" Kagami's eyes burned, sending a jolt up the woman's spine. His fists clenched in anticipation. Would she take him there? Or would she be an asshole and reject the request?

The woman looked at him, turned her head down, and looked back up. "Fine. I'll take you there." Kagami sighed with relief and followed her as she clacked her black heels against the tile, hands crossed over her chest. The lady was being so damn difficult The teachers are just as uptight as expected, information collected thanks to Aomine.

A few moments later, the two reached the exam halls. On the way there, the redhead had noticed some students in the classrooms staring down at their desks. He assume they were taking the entrance exams as several of their faces were scrunched up in fear, frustration, or perhaps a mix of both. They seemed to be thinking hard and Kagami nearly let out a breath of thankfulness at the fact that he wasn't in the same situation. And then he remembered that he was going to be taking the test too. Great.

A young man stood in the corner holding a clipboard. He was wearing a plain grey suit and black tie, Ray-Ban glasses adorning his stern face. His brown hair fell in Birkin bangs and his eyes were scanning over the list, checking boxes with a ballpoint pen.

"Go to him. He'll tell you." And the woman left without so much as another word.

Kagami slowly approached the man, who quirked up at the movement.

"Here for exams I'm assuming. Name?"

"Kagami Taiga." The man checked another box off of the list and pointed in a direction. "You'll be taking the exam in class 1-3."

Said boy headed in the direction, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Would he be able to pass? Much less understand the questions asked?

Once he was at the door, he pushed it forward slowly, absorbing his surroundings. The preteens were at their desks, some talking to themselves and others toying with their pens. The teacher was merely sitting in the chair, occasionally glancing at his watch. Overall, the atmosphere was somewhat nervous, as expected of a testing environment.

Kagami walked up to to the teacher, asking for his seat should they be assigned ones. The man pointed to a desk near the middle of the classroom that was left empty for him. He nagged a pen from a cup full of them and soon sat down, waiting for to hurry up and start. The sooner he got it over with the better, even if usually he'd be racing away from the stupid deadline. Once he started feeling the boredom sinking in, the teacher shot up with a red timer in his hand, his voice making itself known.

"We will now begin testing. I'll be passing out these stacks of paper and you all have pens with you right? We don't tolerate forgetfulness and inefficiency here at Teiko Junior High. If you don't..." He gestured to the cup on his desk.

All of the students nodded in response and Kagami gave a flat look. He nodded nonetheless.

"Well then." And he distributed the papers in a quick fashion, the papers nearly flying from the impact. He returned back to the front of the room and wrote with chalk.

"Once the hour hand hits 12, your time will be up. You have 3 hours. Begin." And with that, the children began writing.

The flapping sound of papers and the scratching of pens filled Kagami's ears, distracting him. Once it reached a peak, he rapidly shook his head in an attempt to reset his attention.

His maroon eyes scanned over the pages, translating questions and the like. He had gotten way too used to English and had his dad grind the basics into his thick head. Thankfully, memories and past knowledge made themselves shown and Kagami adapted to the language. Weirdly enough, he recalled the harder parts than the easier ones, which is why he, as said before, had to learn the basics.

Oh was he ever so thankful for the facts and tricks from his other life or else he would have failed this one. He first did the ones that came easier to him, well, easier to him than most. After circling and/or writing the answer to about 15 out of 60 questions, he moved on to the harder ones.

Soon, an hour and a half had passed and Kagami was on the verge of breaking the school issued pen. He had answered around 30-35 questions and he couldn't even be sure if he got those right.

Compared to the U.S., these guys had a lower standard to meet, which was about 60 marks. To pass in his old school (in whatever tiny test they took), it was around 85, but it was harder because of the language barrier. Why the hell were Japanese characters so complicated?!

He had asked himself this before and he would do it many times more in the future. Suddenly, he felt his nerves ease. It was as if someone covered him with a warm blanket and gave him hot chocolate on chilly night. As if someone applied that really nice vanilla scented balm on him that Kuroko got him once for pain relief.

_Vanilla..._

_Vanilla?!_

Kagami whipped his head around, his eyes scanning the entire room trying to locate the scent. his nose had smelled that scent in the air, collected from his senses in the other world due to being around Kuroko way too much. Was it from the front? No, more from his side?

"OI!"

A hand slammed down on his desk, and he slowly creaked his head skyward to see the angry proctor, absolutely fuming.

" **Cheating are we?** "

"No sir! Just thought I..." His braincells were working overdrive already for this godforsaken entry exam and now he had to quickly gather an excuse for acting on impulse.

"I just thought I heard something is all." The teacher stared at him warily, sighed, and then walked off.

"Don't do that ever again."

_He tells me this when a second ago he literally yelled at me? Damn hypocrite._

Kagami returns his attention back to the thin yet menacing stack of papers and gets back to work, hurrying to finish before time was up.

\---

He finished right on the dot. The timer rung clear through the heavy atmosphere, dissipating everyone's tense feelings. The test was over. Now all he needed to do was wait for the results.

He stood up and handed the papers to the teacher. The older man regarded him with a disinterested and perhaps disgusted look, to which Kagami nearly blew his lid off.

He nearly stomped out of the room and prowled down the hallway, hoping his dad was outside with the car running. He wasn't. So Kagami waited.

While he was waiting, the weird moment that had occurred earlier made itself known. It might have been his imagination. Or maybe some other kid in the classroom was wearing something vanilla scented. He wouldn't know.

Unless it really was Kuroko.

Kagami shook his head in denial.

_And besides, he's gonna be in the school anyway. I'm not gonna dwell on it._

His ears perked up at the familiar roar of his father's Mazda. Akito rolled the window down and gave a questioning look. Kagami got in and started talking to his dad, the conversation starting off with how the test was to how Maji Burger was selling a new burger that they both wanted to try. They drove off, and the thoughts of the results of the test as well as Kuroko's possible appearance found a niche in the back of Kagami's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol.  
> Okay.  
> My update schedule's going to be kind of wack but um yeah.   
> please feed my pitiful nonexistent ego with kudos and comments.  
> I hope ya'll liked it!


End file.
